


Point of No Return

by skepticseptic



Series: Lee's Demon Shane AU [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Shane, Grotesque transformation, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prequel to Don't Be Afraid, the death of the kidnapper is implied because i didn't want to write it explicitly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: In hindsight, Shane probably should have known better than to walk back to his apartment by himself after a night out drinking, but hindsight is 20/20. No amount of thinking back on what he could have done, what heshouldhave done, would help him in his current predicament.





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains an explicitly detailed transformation, be forewarned. 
> 
> You can listen to the inspiration song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JsR85brXkQ)

                Shane had been out drinking with a group of his coworkers on a Friday night, something that they did quite often. The number of people sat around the table laughing in drunken glee dwindled as the hours ticked by, soon leaving just Shane and a handful of others deep in conversation. He checked the time on his phone, the clock blinking back a bright 1:47 A.M., just a few minutes before last call. Shane decided to try and beat the bar rush and got up from his seat at the table, waving goodbye to the ones who were still sober enough to notice. He went up to the bar and paid his tab before leaving the bar. A rush of cool air greeted him as he pushed the door open and stumbled slightly down the sidewalk towards his apartment. It wasn’t too far away and he didn’t want to inconvenience anyone by asking for a ride, so he usually walked home from these get togethers.

                About halfway home, he started feeling woozy and nauseous, so he sat down against the side of a brick building, hoping the feeling would pass soon. He really did not want to throw up, especially with the beginnings of a headache throbbing dully in his skull. Shane held his head in his hands as he willed the feeling to go away, but it just seemed to be getting worse. Darkness was starting to encroach on his vision, a distant thought of _I hope nobody messes with me_ flashing across his mind briefly before he passed out.

 

* * *

 

                Shane woke up bleary eyed and confused. He was _sure_ that he had been leaning against the side of a building, not sleeping in some random dark place.  As he became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed a musky smell to the air, and it felt like he was moving. A weird crunching sound filled his ears as wherever he was sleeping bumped in time. When he went to go move his arms from their uncomfortable position behind his back, he found them tied by the wrists. Shane struggled and thrashed for a few minutes, trying to break the zip tie binding his wrists together but with no success. His ankles also seemed to be tied, and duct tape covered his mouth. The sudden realization that he had been kidnapped flooded Shane’s brain, and all of the weird sensations of his surroundings made sense. He had to be in the trunk of a car, probably going down a gravel path.

                As he was trying to figure out what to do, the car suddenly stopped, sending him careening into the back of the seats with no way to stop the impact. A groan of pain inched its way up his throat, but was quickly cut off at the sound of footsteps.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

                The footsteps came closer to the trunk of the car before stopping. It was a good few minutes before anything happened, and Shane was holding his breath in anticipation. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared, all the scenarios of how this would play out dancing in his mind as he stared into the darkness of the trunk. Shane could feel his heart beating way too fast as panic began to flood his system. The sound of the trunk popping open was almost like a gunshot with how quiet it was inside the car. A bright light assaulted his eyes as he was roughly picked up out of the car and placed none too gently onto the gravel. Almost as soon as the trunk was shut again, he was hauled up to his feet, the mysterious person bending down briefly to cut the zip tie binding his legs together. Before Shane could even think about running, the person grabbed hold of his upper arm and yanked him along towards a giant house nestled among the trees.

                He stumbled quite a few times, legs scraping against the gravel before being roughly pulled back up. Shane was led to the door of the house and pushed inside as the person locked it behind them. He was dragged along further into the expansive space; if he wasn’t worried about his life being at jeopardy, he’d probably gape at wonder at the sheer size of the interior of the place. The person brought him to a set of stone stairs leading down, and if the slight shove towards them was any indication, they wanted him to go down. Shane stepped carefully into the darkened stairwell, his kidnapper only a couple feet behind him. The stairs almost seemed to go on forever, no end in sight and just spiraling down and down and down. The muscles in his legs had begun to start burning as they finally found the bottom.

                The kidnapper quickly maneuvered him into the center of the room, pushing him down to kneel uncomfortably on the floor. As they walked off, Shane began struggling, desperate to free himself from the binds holding his wrists so that he might have some small degree of a chance at survival. They were back on him in an instant, a flash of silver the only warning before the cool metal was at his throat.

                “Do. Not. Move.” The person growled out, pressing the wickedly sharp edge of a knife just hard enough against his neck that a drop of blood rolled down. Shane stopped squirming immediately, not willing to lose his life to something as inane as moving too much. He sat stock still as he attentively watched the hooded person draw out a set of circles and weird looking characters on the floor around him. A salt circle was laid just beyond the ones in the middle, then black candles were placed at certain points of the circles and connected together by even more lines. The person began muttering something as they carefully walked around the circles, lighting each candle in turn as their voice became louder and louder. It built to a roaring crescendo, the person practically yelling out the words before coming to a stop. The sudden silence made Shane’s ears ring.

                He’d only understood small snippets of what was being chanted, but from what he could gather he was meant to be a sacrifice for… something. Whatever the something was didn’t seem to be coming any time soon, he had been sitting still for what felt like an hour and nothing came. His knees were beginning to hurt from kneeling for so long in one place. The pain started to travel, working its way up through his bones and veins, and it felt like he was being set on fire from the inside.

                The sound of bones breaking and popping filled the air as a blood curdling scream ripped from Shane’s throat. He could _feel_ his bones moving inside him; his legs and arms lengthening, his feet and hands reforming, his ribcage reinforcing, his spine gaining more vertebrae. The pain wasn’t anything like he had felt before, and it was all consuming. The changes ripped apart his clothing and shoes, popped the zip tie binding his wrists, and ripped off the duct tape covering his mouth, but the pain was too great to do anything. He tipped forward from his kneeling position, now on his hands and knees with his spine arched in pain.

                Through his tear blurred eyes, he watched as ink black claws ripped through the skin on his hands, the protrusions replacing most of his fingers. The feeling doubled in his feet as Shane gasped out in pain. The inky color of the claws climbed and spread across his hands and forearms. The farther up it went, the less it stained his skin and the more it began tracing out his veins, the color crawling up to where he could no longer see, but could only feel as it spread towards his spine. Pressure built along his spine followed by the ripping sensation again, what he could only assume were spines or plates breaking through his skin.

                The pressure shifted, traveling from his back to his skull. The splitting headache he had only got worse, specifically focused on the area just above his ears on either side. Shane’s eyes rolled back into his skull as the pressure built to an agonizing level and skin began to rip again. Long horns slowly inched out, the weight of them slowly forcing his head to bow closer to the concrete floor. It traveled again, now centered on his mouth, his teeth specifically. The roots began to rip out from their sockets, flooding his mouth with blood as his teeth were torn out one by one. They dropped to the floor with small clattering noises, the blood being absorbed by the concrete and staining it a dark red. Sharp fangs took their places, shredding the inside of his mouth in the process. His eyes began to burn, his vision going dark while a sensation akin to cutting assaulted his eyes. By the time it came back, the pain was beginning to drain from his body, leaving him panting on the floor.

                Distantly, he heard something shift in the room, the sound of a shoe scuffing across the floor. Slowly, Shane dragged his head up towards the sound, his eyes focusing on the previously threatening person now cowering and shaking in the corner. A wicked grin spread across his face as he lost himself to whatever had taken over his body. He stood up to his full height, the top of his horns scraping slightly against the ceiling as he walked towards the poor human. The salt circle did nothing to stop him as he stepped over it, advancing on his former captor. How foolish they had been, thinking that they could do this to him with no repercussions to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> If you'd like to tag me in stuff, send me prompts, or yell with me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
